


we are together, hand in hand, in love

by drfitzmonster



Series: a place in the sun [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch Housewife AU, Butch Kara Danvers, Costume Party, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Porn with Feelings, Princess Bride Cosplay, Service Top Kara Danvers, soft smut, spoiler alert: they never make it to the party, they're actually only in costume very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Lena agrees to attend a costume party with Kara, but they run into some intense feelings while they are getting ready at Kara's apartment.---We're going even further back in time with this one. It takes place before the haircut, before the kiddos. It's the point at which Lena and Kara move from "just friends" to something much more. It works as a stand alone, but I encourage you to read the first two fics in this series, especially if you are craving butch!Kara content.





	we are together, hand in hand, in love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with this fic for more than six months, I'm just really glad to have it finished. I hope you like it. 
> 
> A million thanks to my cheering section on tumblr and to gveret and badndngirl especially. I love y'all.
> 
> The title is a line from The Princess Bride (the book).

She’d accepted the invitation to the costume party immediately, of course, so disarmed was she by Kara’s pleading expression and her adorable pout. How could she resist? It wasn’t until much later that she realized her mistake. It wasn’t until she was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, that it hit her: not only was she going to have to wear a costume herself, but she was going to have to see Kara in costume and somehow manage not to make an utter fool of herself.

She didn’t know if she could do that.

What’s worse was that Kara had been at a costume store all afternoon, texting her pictures of different costumes and asking her what she thought of them. She was in her office trying to make her way through a stack of reports from the R&D labs, but Kara’s texts kept her distracted and vacillating between horror and delight at the pictures Kara was sending her.

Lena’s phone buzzed with another message notification.

[Kara]: Do you trust me?

[Lena]: Of course I do

[Kara]: Ok good because I think I just found perfect costumes for both of us

[Kara]: But I want it to be a surprise!

Lena swallowed heavily. She hated surprises. In her experience, they were never good. Besides, she liked to know what she was dealing with before entering into a situation. How else was she supposed to be two steps ahead of everyone?

But this was Kara, she had to remind herself. She was safe with Kara.

[Kara]: So maybe you can just come over on Friday a couple hours before the party and I’ll show you then? And we can get ready together?

[Lena]: Ok  :)

[Kara]: YAY I CAN’T WAIT!!! :D

 

* * *

 

 It was Friday night, six o’clock on the dot. Lena was standing at the door to Kara’s apartment, shifting nervously from one foot to another. She wore her hair down. Not knowing what she was in for, she’d dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, and had her makeup bag with her.

Kara answered the door, smiling brightly and pulling Lena inside, wrapping her in a tight hug. She could feel Kara practically vibrating with excitement.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” She held onto Lena’s hands and started to lead her through the apartment. Kara stopped outside her bedroom. “Now cover your eyes. No peeking!”

Lena laughed despite herself, placing her hands over her eyes and allowing Kara to guide her gently by the elbow.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Lena removed her hands from her face and before her on the bed were two costumes. One a red dress with a gold sash and a gold beaded cap, and the other a black lace-up shirt, and black breeches and boots, with black gloves and an eye mask. A fake sword and dagger lay between the two sets of clothes.

“So... What do you think?”

When Lena didn’t respond immediately Kara started to ramble nervously.

“I just, you know, that time... the first time we watched The Princess Bride together, and you’d never seen it before, and you liked it so much, especially Buttercup, and you liked her dress, and I just thought you’d look so pretty... um, I mean, the dress, would look so pretty... on you...” Kara blushed furiously, turning away from Lena.

Lena, blushing herself, and reeling from the fact that Kara just called her pretty, watched in silence as Kara paced the floor of her bedroom while staring at the ceiling, a hand clamped over the back of her neck.

“I just... I thought... I mean, I’ve never dressed up like a guy before... but I’ve always wanted to be like Westley. He’s just so... confident, and funny, and he has a cool sword, so when I saw them it seemed so perfect and I just thought it would be fun to go as a couple— I mean, not a _couple_ couple, but like a couple... of friends... with matching costumes...” She finally looked back at Lena. “You hate it don’t you?”

Lena couldn’t even get a word out before Kara continued, charging ahead, seeming not to notice Lena’s look of mild confusion and amusement.

“Oh no, you _do_ hate it. That’s ok though, it’s fine, totally fine, I think we still have time to take them back and try—”

“Kara. Stop.” Lena reached out for Kara’s arm as she passed by. “I love the costume, and I would love to go to the party as a couple.”

“Really?”

“Yes, of course... But what about my hair?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not exactly blonde, Kara.”

“Oh, right. The store did have wigs, but I just thought your hair is so pretty, it would be such a shame to cover it up... Is that ok?”

Lena nodded, unable to keep her cheeks from tingeing an even darker shade of pink.

“So, um, why don’t you get dressed in here and I’ll change in the bathroom?”

Lena nodded again.

Kara grabbed her costume off the bed. “Ok, so I’m just going to...” she said, disappearing into the en suite bathroom.

Lena quickly disrobed and pulled the dress on over her head. She shivered as the fabric slipped down over her body. She had no idea what the dress looked like on her, and despite the fact that it was rather modest—even compared to the clothes she normally wore to work—she felt exposed.

Attempting to pull up the zipper at the back of the dress, she realized she was so nervous her hands were shaking, and try as she might, she couldn’t get a grip of the thing. She let out a vexed sigh and dropped onto the bed. She would have to ask Kara to help her.

Her stomach fluttered at the thought. Would Kara’s fingers brush against her skin, just for a moment? Would she be able to feel Kara’s breath against the back of her neck? Would Kara’s hands be quick and sure or timid and cautious?

These were the thoughts swirling around in her head when Kara cracked open the door, calling, “Can I come out now?”

“Yes. I do need your help with my zipper, though,” she said, rising awkwardly from the bed, her breath catching in her throat as Kara emerged from the bathroom.

Kara looked incredibly dashing, more so than Lena had ever imagined she could. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that exposed the cut of her jaw and the graceful line of her neck. Her shirt was open loose and low on her chest, the cuffs rolled back, revealing her strong forearms. The breeches fit her perfectly, accentuating the lines of her well-muscled legs.

It was almost too much for Lena. She felt like she was gawking, but if she was, Kara gave no indication. In fact she seemed as flustered as Lena was.

“Wow... Lena you... wow...” Kara trailed off, mouth left hanging open.

“Do I look ok?” Lena asked, sounding much needier and more insecure than she intended.

“You look beautiful.” She moved in close to Lena, giving a gentle bow before taking her hand. “I’ve never seen anyone as lovely as you, Highness,” she said, pressing a kiss to the back of Lena’s hand.

When Kara’s lips brushed against Lena’s skin she felt an electric jolt travel through her. Her whole body was tingling in the wake of just that barest touch.

Lena stumbled over her words a bit but she was able to get out a fairly intelligible, “You look beautiful, too— or, handsome, I mean.”

Kara smiled, still gripping Lena’s hand.

Lena ducked her head so Kara couldn’t see her blushing. Again. “Could you help me with my dress?”

“As you wish,” Kara said, lip curling into a roguish smirk.

She slipped behind Lena, and before she could even begin to ponder the implications of Kara’s words all her thoughts were arrested by the flutter of fingertips against the nape of her neck. She gasped at the sensation.

“Sorry. I don’t want your hair to get caught.” Kara said softly as she draped Lena’s long, dark hair over her shoulder and out of harm’s way.

“No, it’s ok, I just...” Lena shivered. She didn’t know how to finish. She wasn’t ready to tell her the truth—that every touch made her ache, that all she wanted to do was kiss Kara senseless—so she settled for a convenient half-truth and said, “You startled me, that’s all.”

Lena held her breath as Kara pulled the zipper up, her fingers ghosting over Lena’s skin. The contact was feather light and gone too soon, but then Lena felt the warm, wet press of Kara’s lips between her shoulder blades.

She felt all the air rush from her lungs as another jolt ran through her, stronger than the first. It settled into a knot low in her stomach. She felt warm, too warm. Molten, even.

“There,” Kara said, running her hands outward, smoothing the fabric at Lena’s shoulders, “now you’re perfect.”

Lena pushed back into Kara’s touch, and before she knew it Kara was slipping her arms around her waist, pulling Lena flush against her.

“Is this ok?” Kara asked, breath hot against Lena’s ear.

“Yes. Please don’t let go.”

“I won’t, not ever.”

Lena was so overwhelmed, her systems flooded, senses overloaded, but she never wanted the moment to end. Kara’s firm embrace calmed her, grounded her. She felt like she was falling, but with Kara there to catch her she felt... safe. She let herself bask in it until she worked up the courage to speak.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she finally asked.

“You can tell me anything.”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry, Lena. Everyone’s going to love your costume.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just... I don’t want to lose you.”

“Why would you think you’re going to lose me?” Kara kissed her temple. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lena shifted in Kara’s arms, turning to face her. “Promise?” She placed a hand on Kara’s chest, toying with the laces on her shirt. She even felt bold enough to let the very tips of her fingers graze against Kara’s skin.

“Of course,” Kara said, a slight tremor in her voice. “I will always be here for you, no matter what.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

Kara hummed her assent. “As long as I get to hold you.”

Lena wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt, but she was still afraid. She settled instead for burying her face in Kara’s neck, subsuming herself in Kara’s warmth, her scent.

Her hands fisted into Kara’s shirt as she pressed her lips to Kara’s neck.  Standing there wrapped in Kara’s arms, mouth held still against her skin, Lena felt as if she was hanging from a precipice. Once she let go, there was no going back.

But Lena was tired of clinging to fear and doubt. She was tired of denying herself, of trying to convince herself that happiness was unattainable. So she did something she should have done a long time ago, something that would change everything: she kissed Kara.

Kara had kissed _her_ plenty of times, almost always a quick peck on the cheek or the top of the head, well within the realm of what could reasonably be considered friendly. Kara’d kissed her three separate times that evening, but she was just in character.

Right?

The intent of Kara’s kisses didn’t matter, in the end, because now that Lena was so close to her, now that she’d been pulled toward her as if by gravity, toward something infinitely small and infinitely dense and completely inexplicable and contradictory, she couldn’t possibly escape.

Lena was completely helpless, and even if she weren’t she wouldn’t dare fight it. She’d barreled quite willingly past the event horizon because Kara was solid and soft and warm and she smelled so good and just thinking of her made her weak in the knees. Kara’s touch made her feel like she was on fire.

Lena kissed the side of Kara’s neck. She was deliberate. She lingered, applying the barest hint of suction, hoping that Kara would understand.

Because she couldn’t just say it out loud. The thought terrified her. She huffed a breath out against Kara’s neck before giving Kara another kiss. She parted her lips just slightly, letting her tongue slip through and touch Kara’s skin.

Lena pulled back from Kara, unable to make eye contact. She couldn’t, not yet. Not until she showed Kara exactly how she felt, how much she needed her. She loosened the laces on Kara’s shirt, splaying the collar open wide. She stared down at Kara’s exposed skin, the way the black fabric of her shirt framed her sternum, her collarbone peeking out at the top.

Lena bent her head to kiss Kara’s chest, her skin so very warm beneath her lips. She felt Kara’s breath quicken as she kissed her way towards the hollow at the base of her throat. Lena felt like she’d been bewitched, like her body was moving of its own volition as she dragged her mouth slowly upward.

She placed one final kiss before she lifted her head and met Kara’s eye. Lena was blushing furiously, she could feel the heat in her face, but so was Kara. It was a promising sign, one that made her stomach do a little flip.

“Kara, I...” she started, the rest dying in Lena’s throat as Kara framed her face with her hands.

Lena couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, as Kara tipped her head back gently, running her thumbs over her cheekbones. Smiling warmly, Kara moved forward, bringing their lips together in a soft, searching kiss. Lena was unable to contain a whimper as one of Kara’s hands moved into her hair.

Kara’s lips were soft and wet, and her cologne smelled bright, like citrus, and she was radiating a heat Lena was afraid might engulf her. Lena was buzzing, her blood thrumming in her veins, her own racing heartbeat pulsing in her ear.

Lena broke the kiss, far too soon, but her head was swimming and she needed to catch her breath. She placed her palms on Kara’s chest to steady herself.

“Would you...” She cleared her throat, curling her fingers into the fabric of Kara’s shirt. “Would you be upset if I said I didn’t want to go to the party?”

“What party?” Kara asked, hands hot and firm as they moved down to Lena’s back to pull her closer. Kara kissed her, parting her lips gently with her tongue. “All I can think about is you,” she said softly against Lena’s lips before kissing her again, deeper than before.

Lena whined into Kara’s mouth, clutching at her back, desire coiling tightly in her belly. “I need you.”

“I’m right here.”

“No, Kara.” Lena dug her fingers into Kara’s hips. “I _need_ you,” she said, hoping the inflection in her voice was enough to convey her desperation.

“ _Oh_.” Kara’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure this is what you want? I don’t want you to regret anything that happens tonight.”

“Please,” She tugged at Kara’s shirt, hiding her face against Kara’s chest. “I want you so badly. I feel like I’m drowning in you. But...” she looked up at Kara, almost too nervous to continue, “do you want me?”

“More than anything,” she said, brushing a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “I know I just zipped your dress up for you, but is it ok if I, um, unzip it?”

“Will you take this off first?” Lena asked, plucking at Kara’s shirt.

Kara pulled her shirt off and tossed it over her shoulder. “That better?”

Lena’s jaw dropped. Kara had abs. Beautifully sculpted, perfect abs. Her hands reflexively moved towards them, but she stopped short.

Kara chuckled and took Lena by the wrists, gently guiding her hands until they were both pressed to her skin. “You can touch me. I like it.”

Lena splayed her fingers over Kara’s abdomen and moved slowly upward, marveling at the way Kara’s muscles twitched under her fingertips. Her stomach was firm, her skin soft and so warm.

She hesitated at Kara’s bra. It was simple black cotton with one single tiny bow, right in the center.

“Should I take it off?”

Lena blushed. “Only if you want to.”

Kara unclasped her bra and let it fall from her shoulders and onto the floor.

A gasp caught in Lena’s throat as she watched Kara’s chest heaving gently with her breathing. She had perfect breasts to match her perfect abs, and all Lena wanted to do was touch her pretty pink nipples. She imagined what it might be like to put her mouth over one, to seal her lips around it and feel it harden under her tongue.

The thought made her knees buckle, just for a moment, but Kara was right there to steady her.

“We don’t have to do this if it’s too much. We don’t have to do anything.” She stroked Lena’s hair gently. “This is all about you, what you want, what you’re comfortable with, ok?” she said, bringing her hand down to cup the side of Lena’s face.

She leaned into Kara’s touch, closing her eyes and turning to press a kiss to her palm. “What about you? What do you want?” she asked, nudging Kara’s hand with her forehead.

“I want to take care of you. I want to give you everything you need.”

“I need you, Kara. That’s all.”

“I’m yours,” she breathed against Lena’s ear, pulling her closer. Kara reached around her back, tapping lightly on the zipper of her dress. “Can I?”

Lena nodded and held her breath as Kara slowly, painfully slowly, lowered the zipper. She paused and waited for another nod from Lena before she slipped the dress off her shoulders. Lena felt it pool around her feet, felt the blessedly cool air hit her overheated skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara said, sounding awestruck and breathless, tracing her fingers along Lena’s jaw reverently, before drawing her in to a lingering kiss.

Lena let Kara coax her lips apart and press into her mouth with her tongue. She let out a whimper when Kara nipped at her bottom lip. She nodded when Kara’s hands lit on the clasp of her bra, and she clutched at Kara’s arms when she gently lowered Lena onto the bed.

“Is this ok?” Kara asked softly, looking down into Lena’s eyes. She was hovering over her, using her arms to keep her weight off of her.

“Yes, please. Let me feel you,” she whined in reply, trying to pull Kara down into her. She needed Kara’s weight against her, pressing her into the mattress, grounding her.

Kara got the hint and let her body sink into Lena’s, gently slotting a thigh between hers. They were finally flush against each other, skin to skin, the fabric of Kara’s breeches rubbing on Lena’s bare legs.

Lena’s skin felt like it was crackling with static electricity, and Kara’s hands left trails of heat in their wake. It felt so good, but it still wasn’t enough. She tugged at Kara’s waistband until Kara laughed and stood up, shucking off her breeches and her underwear.

“Yours too?” Kara asked, moving forward and hooking a finger into Lena’s panties, waiting for her permission before slowly pulling them down.

Kara took her time on her way back up, dragging her fingers along Lena’s legs, stopping to kiss Lena’s knees before pushing them gently apart.

She laid herself atop Lena again, lowering her mouth to Lena’s chest for just a moment before lifting her head back up. “You’ll tell if I do something you don’t like?”

“I don’t think there’s anything you could do that I wouldn’t like.”

“But if there is, promise you’ll tell me?”

“I promise.”

Kara cradled Lena’s face in her hands, giving her the softest, kindest smile she’d ever seen. “Good. Because I never want to hurt you. You are far too precious to me.”

Kara kissed her slowly and tenderly, the movement of her lips achingly delicate. She took her time, seeming perfectly content to stay still right there and simply give Lena the press of her weight and the press of her lips. It wasn’t until Lena began to seek more contact that she moved further.

Kara gripped at Lena’s waist, brushing her lips down her neck and over her shoulder. She laid kisses down Lena’s arm, pausing at the crook of her elbow and humming contentedly, before continuing down to her palm and kissing each of her fingertips.

She shifted onto her side, fitting her body next to Lena’s, slipping a thigh over her legs. “You feel so _good_. I want to touch every inch of you,” Kara breathed against her neck. She captured Lena’s mouth in another slow kiss, stroking her cheek gently before sliding her hand down to rest on her sternum.

Kara’s hand was warm and firm as she explored Lena’s chest, fingers trailing teasingly close to her nipples.

Lena began to squirm and whine under the attention, arching into Kara’s hand.

“You’re so responsive. I love every little sound you make, the way you move into my touch,” she said, finally making contact with a straining nipple, drawing out another gasp, “the way your skin flushes. You’re perfect, Lena.”

Her eyes welled with tears at Kara’s praise. No one had ever told her that before. No one had ever taken this much time with her, treated her this gently, like she was important, like her feelings mattered. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and hoped Kara didn’t notice.

But of course she did. “Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?”

Lena shook her head, trying to rein in the crying. “No, no, I just... You’re so kind to me. I’m not used to it.”

“Lena, you deserve to be cherished. Will you let me show you how much?”

“Yes, Kara, please.”

Kara began to toy with Lena’s breasts again, starting with the lightest touches, drawing idle patterns over her skin, and then honing in on more sensitive spots. She was thorough, obsessive even, almost like she was mapping out the areas that gave Lena the most pleasure to file away for later use. The thought made Lena’s heart skip a beat.

She let her head fall back against the pillows, eyes slipping shut. She was getting lost, her whole world narrowed to just _Kara_. Her hands, her lips, her body that was so firm and solid but so very soft.

Lena felt Kara’s mouth, hot and wet, at her nipple, and her mind went blank for a moment. Kara was laving at her, tongue alternating between soft and firm, and then she felt an inexplicable burst of cold, the shock of it ripping a wail right out of her throat.

“Oh my _god_ , was that...”

Kara lifted her head, nodding happily. “Did you like it?”

“I _loved_ it. Please don’t stop.”

Kara didn’t. She persisted, using the combination of hot and cold to keep ratcheting up Lena’s arousal, eventually moving down to lay kisses all over her belly and across her hip bones. Lena knew exactly where Kara was heading, and it made her anxious all of a sudden. She stopped Kara with a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait.”

Kara’s head popped up, a look of concern written into her features. “Are you ok? Is this too much? We don’t have to go any further, I can—”

“No, I just... You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. It’s ok.”

Kara moved back up Lena’s body and took her face gently in her hands. “Lena,” she said bringing their foreheads together. “Of course I _want_ to. I want to taste you so badly. I’ve had dreams about it.” Kara kissed her then, soft and gentle.

Lena was astonished by Kara’s enthusiasm. Had she really _dreamed_ about it? None of her previous sexual partners had ever expressed much desire for oral sex, most preferring to forego it altogether, which Lena never really minded. It seemed like something far too personal, and it made her feel too vulnerable.

But Kara was different. Lena trusted Kara with that level of intimacy, just like she trusted Kara in every other aspect of her life. She felt truly safe with her, and so the prospect of having Kara’s mouth on her sex was exciting rather than unnerving.

“Is it ok if I go down on you?” Kara asked, head tilted to the side just slightly.

Lena nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Kara’s head dropped back down and she made her way down Lena’s body, trailing kisses down until she arrived at the apex of Lena’s thighs. She took Lena’s knees and gently moved them apart, sliding her hands slowly up the insides of her thighs.

“You’re so perfect,” Kara said breathlessly. “So beautiful.” She reached forward to run her fingers lightly through Lena’s pubic thatch.

Lena twitched involuntarily, a shiver running down her spine and straight to her clit.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kara breathed, as if discovering something completely wondrous. “I’ll be gentle, I promise. I’ll be so gentle.”

She laid a single kiss directly over Lena’s clit, and moved back to her inner thighs, kissing and nipping at them. “You’re so wet,” she said, moaning lowly as she licked up the arousal that had spilled onto Lena’s legs. “You taste incredible.”

Kara began lapping slowly at Lena’s sex, dipping between her folds with every stroke. She was just as thorough with her tongue as she was with her hands, finding her softest and most sensitive places by the volume and intensity of Lena’s whimpering.

Kara took her sweet time working Lena up, studiously avoiding her clit, but gradually licking and sucking her way closer until Lena started bucking her hips up toward Kara’s mouth, desperate for contact. When Kara finally swirled her tongue around her clit she sat straight up from the bed, grabbing onto Kara’s head with both hands.

Lena winced and pulled her hands back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I should have asked if that was okay.”

Kara looked up at her, smiling softly, the bottom half of her face shiny and slick. “It’s ok, baby, you can hold on to me. You can even pull on my hair. You won’t hurt me. I probably won’t even feel it.” She leaned over to kiss Lena’s thigh. “Ok?”

Lena put her hands back on Kara’s head hesitantly. Her center was throbbing, aching for Kara’s mouth, and she was fully ready to start begging when Kara went back to lapping at her. She made her way to Lena’s clit, finally giving her the attention she needed.

Lena gasped, curling her fingers into Kara’s hair.

Kara pulled back. “Too much?”

“No, no, please keep going.”

Kara moved down to pass her tongue gently over Lena’s entrance, and then back to her clit. She tilted Lena’s hips up and pulled her closer, pushing her face as deeply as she could into Lena’s sex.

Lena was panting heavily, her head thrown back, chest heaving. Kara had found places in her to extract pleasure from that she never even knew existed. She wanted Kara to touch them all.

“Your fingers, Kara, please,” she whined.

Kara rubbed around her entrance before pressing inside slowly, first with one finger, then another. She began a steady rhythm, curling her fingers each time she drew them out, still tonguing Lena’s clit.

Lena was grinding desperately into Kara’s face, crying out every time Kara pumped into her. She was so close she could taste it, could feel her desire taut in her belly like a string about to snap. She just needed a little bit more.

She felt Kara insert a third finger and latch onto Lena’s clit, sucking it into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. Lena’s keening was growing louder and louder, her legs beginning to shake.

The damn finally burst when Kara reached up and pinched Lena’s nipple gently. She practically sobbed with relief when the first pulse hit her, radiating out from her sex all the way to her fingers and toes. Her muscles spasmed and fluttered around Kara’s fingers as she slowly moved inside her, working her through her orgasm.

When the aftershocks had mostly subsided, and her body was just twitching intermittently she grabbed Kara’s shoulders. “I need you on top of me.”

Kara started to withdraw her fingers but Lena stopped her with a hand at her wrist. “Leave them. Please.”

Kara obliged, settling herself on top of Lena, thigh slotted in between both of hers, still buried inside her. “Like this?”

Lena nodded. The pressure was so comforting. She’d never really liked the feeling of someone’s full weight before. It had always felt suffocating. But now, with Kara, it was the opposite. She felt safe, and protected, and that made her feel free in a way she’d never really experienced before.

Kara shifted on top of her and it made her fingers hit _something_ inside, and she gasped, all of a sudden feeling arousal shoot back through her. Grinning impishly, Kara moved her fingers against the same spot, and it made Lena cry out.

“Fuck!”

Kara laughed. “You want me to keep going?”

“Yes, god yes. Don’t stop.” She threw her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her down into a sloppy, whining kiss.

Kara slowly fucked her, putting the force of her hips behind each thrust. She gradually increased her pace, still kissing Lena all the while, and quicker than she thought was possible she was tipping over the edge again, even more intensely than the first time, arousal spilling out all over Kara’s hand and the insides of her thighs.

Lena released moan after stuttering moan into Kara’s mouth, until finally she needed to break away to catch her breath. “Oh god... oh fuck... oh god...” She was still spasming, and Kara was gently, oh so very gently, coaxing her through until she was too sensitive to bear any more contact.

Kara pulled out and rolled onto her side, propping her head up with an elbow and resting her free hand over the soft swell of Lena’s abdomen. Normally Lena hated being touched there, it made her feel vulnerable, self-conscious, but with Kara she just felt warm, and safe, the way Lena always felt when she was with her.

Lena also felt, at this particular moment, very, _very_ well fucked.

She dragged her hand along her face, groaning and stretching out her limbs. “Kara... Kara, Kara, Kara. I... god I don’t even know what to say. Except... thank you. I have never come that hard in my life.” As she said it her body punctuated the sentiment with a small leftover shudder.

Kara let out a hitched breath.

Was she really that affected by _that_ tiny little aftershock?

“You’re amazing,” Kara said, running her fingers slowly, reverently over Lena’s belly and up to the center of her chest, where she pressed her palm, splaying out her fingers. “I’ve been all over the universe, to so many different and incredible places, but every last one of them pales in comparison to you.”

Lena would have thought it terribly cheesy thing to say were it not for the look of pure admiration on Kara’s face.

“There’s this thing called Stendhal syndrome.”

Lena was quite familiar with the concept, but never in a million years did she ever think someone would apply it to her.

“It’s when you’re overwhelmed by something so beautiful that it just... takes your breath away. And by Rao, are you ever breathtaking when you come. I want to touch you again and again and again just so I can watch your face. All I want to do is make you feel good.”

Lena groaned at the jolt of arousal that shot straight to her center, her entire body flushing, ready for more so soon.  “You make me feel _so_ good, but... what about you? I want to make you feel good, too.”

“I’ve never felt better in my whole life.”

“But don’t you need...”

“We can revisit that later, but right now all I need is to hold you.” Kara reached out and pulled Lena into her until they were spooning.

She sighed in contentment as Kara’s arms wrapped around her. It felt so surreal, how everything had played out. They were supposed to be at a costume party right now. Instead they were here, in Kara’s bed, nestled snugly against each other, naked and sticky from sex.

Lena put her hands over Kara’s where they rested on her stomach. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Kara said, tucking her chin over Lena’s shoulder. “I think maybe we were both tired of fighting the way we feel about each other.”

“Were the costumes a romantic overture?”

“What? No. I would never—”

“It would be ok if they were.”

“Oh. Well, they weren’t. Honestly, the only thing I could think about once I saw that dress was how beautiful you’d look wearing it.”

Lena laughed, full and throaty, surprising herself with the sound. She hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. “Kara,” she said, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. “I think that’s actually gayer than if you’d been flirting.”

Kara’s frustrated groan vibrated against Lena’s back. “I’m ridiculous, aren’t I?”

“I think we both are.”

Kara hummed and snuggled even closer to Lena. She was quiet for a few moments and then, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Please.”

Kara took a deep breath and held it, muscles stiffening as if bracing for an impact. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Lena shifted in Kara’s arms, rolling over so they were face to face. Kara had her eyes shut tightly, her forehead crinkled like it did whenever she was worried.

Lena kissed the space between Kara’s eyebrows, smoothing out the skin with her thumbs. “That’s very convenient, because I think I’m in love with you too,” she said, watching her face soften and the corners of her lips turn up into a smile, but she was still holding her breath. “Breathe, Kara.”

Kara exhaled finally, the sheer force of her lungs making it sound like a roar. Bits of frost hung in the air, and a single snowflake lit on the tip of Lena’s nose. “Oops,” Kara said sheepishly. “That happens sometimes when I hold my breath for too long.”

Before Lena could even fully appreciate the blush creeping into Kara’s face, they were kissing, slow and deep and languorous. It seemed like they were both equally affected by their mutual confessions of love. All Lena wanted at that moment was to feel Kara inside her again, to feel connected to her inextricably, to feel love and adoration pouring out through her fingertips.

She guessed that Kara wanted the same.

Lena broke away from Kara’s mouth long enough to whisper, “Touch me, please,” against her lips.

Kara smiled down at her, shifting her onto her back and moving overtop of her. She took both of Lena’s hands and placed them above her head, lacing their fingers together. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell your feelings at me on tumblr: [@drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you are a fan of The Princess Bride and you've not read the book, you definitely should. It is very good and ridiculously romantic. Also, you may be interested in my post about a [butch lesbian reading of Westley](https://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com/post/169817795765/drfitzmonster-lesbian-princess-bride-i-was).


End file.
